Talk:Mortis
Ok, I'm really confused about this Mortis controversy. I've heard two different versions, and I'm not sure which is correct. a) When Mortis lost its track, Rob Knight was cross, and was sulking so much that he refused to do Mortis' second run and its battle against Panic Attack. or b) Rob Knight was cross that Napalm's position had been lost because he and his team had been put through through Mentorn's interference. He refused to drive, because he felt that would be cheating robots that got through fairly in the Pinball. Can someone please tell me which is correct? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:14, September 26, 2009 (UTC) I believe that it was b). 'Helloher (talk) 08:40, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :It could, at first, have been A, but then turned to B when he realised what that would have meant for Napalm. CBFan (talk) 09:44, September 26, 2009 (UTC) The Ashes This was a side event where Mortis took on Terror Australis in Nemesis form, but what event did it take place alongside? If someone finds out can they put in the results table please. Llamaman201 (talk) 17:10, October 1, 2009 (UTC) It was the international league championship. I'd put it in, but I've got to go now. can someone else do it please? Helloher (talk) 17:15, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Hands Free Device Since this is mentioned in a quote and shown in an image, we should probably mention what it actually does. I myself have no idea. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:17, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :I think the controller slides onto a pair of rods, which means the controller doesn't have to hold it and only needs to touch the control sticks etc, not the whole box. Llamaman201 (talk) 14:42, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Are you sure? Can someone confirm what he said? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 19:43, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Watch the fight of Mortis vs Ming, Rob demo's it at the beginning. To make short of what Llama's saying, the hands-free device provides a flat suraface to rest the controller on, so that the operator can move the analog sticks with his thumb and forefinger, instead of pushing them around with just his thumbs. I think the idea was to ward off "roboteer's thumb." In theory, this would allow the operator to make more precision movements, but in practice I suspect your mileage may vary. :::To get an idea of what such a device would be like, take a Playstation controller, and dutch-tape it to a table or desk. Now, try playing one of your games by moving the analog sticks with your thumb and forefinger. I'll try it myself this weekend, but if anyone else would like to weigh in on how it worked out for them, feel free. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:56, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Minotaur Where did you find out about Minotaur? Llamaman201 (talk) 14:19, February 21, 2010 (UTC) http://www.fightingrobots.co.uk/forum/viewtopic.php?f=166&t=2905 Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 14:43, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. I've just done the Minotaur page, this also means RVT needs a page. I was thinking, when that page is made, we move the section about the hands free device to the team page? Llamaman201 (talk) 15:09, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes. And good find guys. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:37, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Milestone For those who are interested it is exactly 3643 days since Mortis won the War of Independence, and will become a round 10 years this New Years Eve. Matt(Talk) 11:18, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Gauntlet Series 1 It appears that Mortis' page has been incorrectly filled out and labelled as completing the Gauntlet. Would someone please check and fix relevant pages (I think Roadblock and Dreadnaut need checking) in the Trivia sections? Thank you. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:39, March 3, 2011 (UTC)